


And Every Time We Kiss I Could Swear I Could Fly

by DoctorRosalia



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also Keebs is made by Miu, F/M, Rated T for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia
Summary: A cute Kiiiruma soulmate for MizariOmi on tumblr for a Danganronpa Secret Santa!Soulmate au: Once you meet your soulmate, you grow wings like an angel. You gain one new feather each time something special happens between you two. When your soulmate dies, you lose all your feathers and can no longer fly.





	And Every Time We Kiss I Could Swear I Could Fly

Miu huffed as she threw the hunky metal suit onto her work bench. She had to admit, she never thought robots qualified for the whole soulmate-wing-thingy, but she's definitely not complaining. She had always hope she’d finally find her soulmate, as she watched all of her friends run off, or better yet, fly off with their significant other, with, at the best, reassurances she’ll find them some day. Bullshit, she thought to herself that day, even if I’m not anyone’s soulmate, I can be my own damn soulmate! I don’t need any fancy ass wings to tell everybody that I personally have a fuck buddy!

* * *

 

Miu wipes off the sweat on her brow, and sighs as she puts down her wrench, and goes to admire her latest creation. “Alright, let’s boot up your ass up and see how you function....”

“Hello!” The robot darted up quickly, almost scaring Miu. “I am Key-One-Bee-Zero, or Kiibo, your personal assistant! How can I help you?”

Miu’s eyes widened as she slowly grinned as he said his first words. “Oh my god... I-I.... You... You work!” She squealed as she threw her arms around her creation, and she heard a “floof,” and she look up at the confused robot. “Creator? What’s wrong?”

“I-I....” She didn’t expect this. She never even considered the chance of this. She didn’t even think the soulmate thingamabob could even extend to robots, but there he was. A tall robot, now sporting large wings, with very pink plumage. As she felt her wings sprouted from her back, a trillion thoughts ran through her head at lightning speeds, but the only thought that was clear at all was, What sort of Pygmalion bullshit is this?

* * *

Miu then worked on the wing protectors, using her own wings as a reference. She had to be cautious. Too heavy, and Kiibo wouldn’t be able to fly with them. Too light, and they could break or fly off easily and hurt him. She curses to herself as parts snap off, and she has to rebuild the whole wing structure again. Finally, she’s done with the wings, and laughs as she’s able to extend and fold up her wings with them on.

* * *

“So, Keebs, now that you’re offically alive and apparently my soulmate, what do you wanna fucking do? Go on a date? Fuck me right here and now? Come on, Keebs! You gotta tell me something!”

“W-Well, I’d like to at least see the world a little... I been a week since you made me, and I really haven’t been out at all...” Kiibo stood up, getting out of his seat.

“True. I guess I should at least take you to dinner before anything else. So, where do ya wanna go? Movies? The fucking bathroom at the local strip club? Come on!”

“I think.... I think the park would be nice. My sensors detect that the weather is nice today.”

“Alright!” She grabs her car keys off of the table. “Off to the park we go! Come the fuck on.”

* * *

Miu continued work on the suit, carefully wielding the metal wing protectors on the back, being careful to put them on at the perfect angle, as well as making them easy to adjust and move. She sighed a breath of relief as she stood back, admiring her handiwork. She then took a break for about half an hour before starting the fun part: wrapping this bitch up.

* * *

“Well, here we are! Lovely-ass park! Birds and sunshine and trees and all that shit.” Miu sat down on a nearby wall. “One of the only places in this goddamned town that doesn’t smell like fucking weed.”

“Wow, it truly is pretty!” Kiibo began to wander around, looking around before finally sitting beside Miu.

“So, Keebs, how’s life so far? Any comments? Complaints? Any sticks up your ass I need to know about?”

“For the most part, I am alright, but I-I am worried about a few things, though.” Kiibo points to his wings, “as nice as these are, I’m a bit worried about them.”

“Whatcha mean?” She kicked her legs over the edge of the wall. “They’re fucking kick ass wings! I should know, I made you, and I’m your soulmate! There should be no fucking problem with them.”

“W-Well, you do tend to show off everywhere, but... but I gotta hide them. They do look a bit awkward when they’re just... out.... N-Not to be mean or anything!” He stretches out his wings, and holy shit they are HUGE and PINK AS HELL. “I don’t think they match the rest of me very much.”

“Eh, I guess you’re right, but what do you want me to do about it?!? I’d have to die to get them off of you!”

“I-I don’t know, but I’d hate to trim off some of the plumage just to fit my wing...” He frowned a bit.

“Hm..... Let me see what I can do. It’ll take a while though. I can’t just shit ideas out immediately. If I did, I’d be doing much bigger stuff than building fucking robots. Believe me.”

* * *

Miu handed Kiibo the suit, all nicely tucked and wrapped in a box. "Merry Shitmas! What do ya think? I told ya I could do it!" She smirked as he carefully unwrapped the box, and his face glowed in surprise.

“Wha... Miu, is this... my suit?” He took it out, unfolding it as he observed every single detail.

“Fuck yeah, it is! Not only does it have wings, I’ve specifically designed it to be aerodynamic, so you can fly pretty fuckin fast now! And you should see it when you try it on! Shit can glow now!” Miu carefully helped him put on the new suit, and clamped on the wing protectors. “There we go! Try flying in that shit!”

She smiled as Kiibo took off, spiralling into the skies before coming back down, and she felt more cyan feathers grow on her wings, and she leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
